Blue & Yellow
by azuravael
Summary: Maya escaped Athenas, fought her way to save Roland, and has found her place in Sanctuary and The Crimson Raiders. After a fight with the other Vault Hunters, she is left with no choice but to work for Hyperion and work for Handsome Jack. Unfortunately, Maya is unaware of the danger that lies ahead. No fight could've ever prepared her for what's coming.
1. Owned

Note:

This story takes place shortly after the new vault hunters arrive on Pandora  
and get acquainted with the old Vault Hunters.

As well as my love for Mordecai and Maya,  
I have a stronger love for Maya and Handsome Jack.

Also! This is going to be an extremely long story, for I have a wonderful idea for the siren.

Leave comments with your opnions!

*Disclaimer: The Borderlands and any of its characters, worlds, etc  
are not mine in any way.

Enjoy!

* * *

1.

The siren began her trip to well, anywhere but the town she once called home. Yelling was not something she enjoyed, but after a fight with the other hunters, she threw in the towel.

"Well, I suppose I'll just go work for Jack then!" the blue haired woman screamed to the rest of the hunters. Everyone was silent as she stormed out. No one chased after her. No one tried to stop her. At that moment, the siren realized she was always alone. The family and friends she thought she'd made were nothing more than the scum she'd left on Athenas.

Maya neared the gate of Sanctuary and turned back for one last look before she left. She could see the other hunters looking from the balcony of HQ. The citizens of Sanctuary were gathering near Scooter's garage, as word spreads extremely fast in this place. It didn't help that the group was screaming at one another in a place with no windows or doors.

Everyone was whispering and staring. Even Moxxi was integrated within the crowd. Maya looked around and noticed all of the people that once treated her like a goddess, were acting as if she was an abomination. Memories of her old home appeared. Maya looked at the other Vault Hunters she had thought she knew and raised her middle fingers in their direction.

"Go fuck yourselves." She said, not loud enough for them to hear, but loud enough to for her to release some anger. The bandits, outcasts and other drug filled patrons of Sanctuary gasped at her actions. Some then began to yell and boo at her as she left.

One man, as stupid as he was, decided to throw a bottle at her. The bottle shattered on the ground right where she was about to step. Maya turned and grabbed the drunken idiot into the purple orb and flung him into a nearby wall. Terrified screams commenced, and the blue haired woman managed to steal a runner from one of the soldiers and flee the scene.

After twenty minutes of driving, she slowed, realizing no one was coming after her. _They know better,_ she thought. Maya stopped the runner and decided to take a break. She reached for her ECHO comm out of her bag and blocked all transmission from anyone in Sanctuary. She wanted nothing to do with them at this point.

She noticed she had a message from one of the Vault Hunters. Even though they hurt her enough with practically kicking her out, she decided to listen to the message anyway.

"Maya, it's Roland. I'm sorry. You were a damn good member to the team, but it's time that we completed this mission. And seeing that you've almost killed one of the citizens of Sanctuary, this mission will be your last. Still, as a member of the Crimson Raiders, I highly suggest you do not go rogue. We will know where to look. I expect to hear from you soon." The message ended.

"Did he just threaten me?" the siren growled to herself. "Don't go rogue. We'll find you." Maya mocked while throwing her arms in the air. _Wow, that was childish,_ her inner self chimed in.

Her heart was hurting and her head pounding like she'd been run over. It was getting late, as Elpis was beginning to shine brighter and brighter. Of course with the giant 'H' blocking most of Elpis.

"Who the hell needs that big of a space station?" she said to herself as she stared into the darkening sky.

As the darkness of night began to swallow up the day, Maya started driving towards the fast travel station. She didn't know where to go. She knew only of the people in Sanctuary. Then the image of a small girl with mismatched clothes, a psycho mask put on the wrong way, and tons of explosives emerged. _Tina._ A smile etched itself across the sirens face. She entered in the coordinates of The Tundra Express and then stopped.

Was she really going to leave everything behind? Was Maya really going to walk away from the only people she had grown to love? Images of Axton, Zer0, Mordecai, Brick, Roland, Kreig, Gaige, and Lilith standing together had found its way to her brain. Scooter, Moxxi, Zed, Marcus, and even ClapTrap then joined the picture. She sighed then remembered everyone ganging up on her, telling her things she already knew and didn't want to hear. Suggestions that turned into a screaming match and her leaving, with no one willing to stop her. Then she faintly remembered Brother Sophis and everyone else at the abbey, striking her in her already weakened heart. _I'm not exactly allowed back, either,_ she thought.

Tears welling up in her eyes, she said her last goodbyes with a simple 'fuck it' and slammed on the button. Her body was then broken down into pixels and she was then sent through a worm hole at hyper speed. She felt her insides become stretched and contorted, as she neared the end of her trip. A bright light blinded her view and then her body was reconstructed on the other side. She felt every square millimeter of her body being put back into place as if she was a 3-D puzzle. She fell on her hands and knees when the machine was done and looked up. The Tundra Express.

"Hyperion wishes to thank you for using the Fast Travel Station!" A cheery voiced said very loudly in Mayas right ear.

"Fuck you too," she growled cupping her hand over her almost bleeding ear.

"Well that's not nice," the voice responded. Apparently, Handsome Jack's usage of AI spread to all of the stations as well. She rolled her eyes.

Maya started towards the cave where Tina lived. Odd for a 13-year-old to be living on her own and messing with such ridiculous amounts of explosives, but she didn't question it. Her parents were killed and Roland saved her life. With things going on in Sanctuary, Roland didn't have time to parent Tina and Lilith was far from mother material. So the little girl was left on her own, with Mordecai living on top of the mountain. Tina's weird hobbies became useful when needed. Also, Tina was pretty cool for a kid.

Maya heard screeching of varkids off in the distance and gunfire from local bandits that never seemed to thin down or go away. She marched forward and neared Tina's hideout. As Maya rounded the corner of the cave, she backed into a crevice on the outside and ECHOed Tina.

No answer.

 _Maybe she's asleep,_ she thought. Maya noticed some bandits in the front of the cave. _Weird. No one is ever that close to Tina's. No one who wants to live, anyway._ The siren decided to investigate. As she closed in on the cave, Maya took out the wandering bandits. She then noticed the door was closed and there was a note left that had 'Maya' scribbled on it in- was that blood?

She opened the note and it read,

 _Heyyyy Mama_

 _sory gurl but dont try & knock_

 _They said u workd for Jack now & I aint with that shiz_

 _Still luv u tho_

 _-Tina_

There was a little drawing of what looked like the siren and the little girl covered in hearts, at the bottom of the note. Maya folded the note up and stuffed into the back pocket of her pants.

"Guess I can't be mad at her," Maya grumbled to herself.

Another one of her 'friends' that had left out to the wolves. She shook her head and decided that it was best to clear out an old shack and hold up there for the night. Shortly after the decision was made she had killed a few bandits and stole their house. She found some food and sat down on the bed. She noticed on the floor, was a magazine called 'GUN-HO' with a busty, half-naked woman and a rocket launcher. Maya's curiosity crept in on her and since she had nothing better to do, she flipped through the pages.

Getting lost in the weaponry, and some of the girls, she was startled by her ECHO. A familiar, yet annoying voice radiated through her ears.

"Hiya, pumpkin."

 _Jack._

"Son of a bitch, -what the hell do you want," Maya hissed through the transmitter.

"I didn't know you were into girls? Wow, that's pretty hot."

Maya jumped and threw the pornographic magazine on the floor. "I- uh. I-." She stuttered, and felt her skin scorch with embarrassment.

"I, I, uh, uh uh," he mocked. "Haha, don't hurt yourself, cupcake. Whatcha doin? I thought you worked for me now? Shouldn't you be, ya know, working?" The words hit Maya hard.

"I don't work for _you_ ," she scoffed.

"Really? Huh, that's funny, princess. I guess the contract, that relinquishes you to me that just so happened to fall onto my desk, is fake?"

" _What?"_ Maya's heart dropped. A _contract?_ When the hell did I sign one of those? Maya tried to think of anytime she signed papers for anyone since she left Athenas. Then it hit her. Roland had come up her, shortly after he had been rescued _by her_.

"Hey, I need you to sign some papers for file. Just some formalities with the Crimson Raiders." Roland said.

"What are they for?" Maya asked.

"Well, since you saved my life, you are now a soldier for the Crimson Raiders. It's just some stuff that goes over regulations and stuff. Nothing serious." He said calmly.

Even though it was out of character, Maya never looked over the papers, because she supposed she could trust this man. Apparently, he had conned her into signing her life away to the Crimson Raiders, without her knowledge. Until now.

"Jesus, do I have to spell it out for you?" Maya snapped back into reality. "I thought you sirens were supposed to be smart," he said, sounding annoyed. "I. Have. A. – "

"I know what you said," she growled through her teeth.

"Oh! Great! You can understand simple English. Anything else I should know about?"

"How did you get my contract, _cupcake_?"

"First, 'cupcake' is my thing. You say it again, and I'll have you killed."

"Ha, good luck," she said under her breath.

"Second, your lovely leader just sent it to me actually. Handed you over without a second thought. I guess they really didn't want you around anymore, huh?" Jack sneered. His tone turned malicious and dark, "I own you now, siren."


	2. Sold

Note: So here's chapter 2  
I'm really excited to see where this story is headed

Make sure to leave comments and let me know what you guys think!

*Disclaimer: I still don't own anything  
Also Jack is perfection in a sick, twisted kind of way

Enjoy!

* * *

2.

Maya's heart stopped. Roland had completely given her away like she wasn't even a person. He had literally sold her to the devil and she was furious.

"So, since I own you, you might want to get your ass over to Opportunity asap. Before I find you and drag you there myself, _cupcake_."

Maya was sitting upright now, her tattoos glowing a bright cyan and she was ready to explode.

"You do not own me, Jack. I do not work for you. And I will be sitting my ass right here. So, come and fucking get me." Maya was ready to blow someone's head off.

"As you wish." Within seconds, the ground began to shake and the sounds of loader bots landing to the ground pierced the sirens ears. The shack she was in began to tremble and then the front wall disappeared. In front of her were 3 WAR Loaders, 1 EXP Loader, 4 GUN Loaders and a crew of Hyperion Soldiers.

"Should've just came quietly." Jack said matter-of-factly through her transmitter.

"Attack!" a sergeant screamed and everyone moved in on her. Digitized in her hands was her favorite SMG. Maya sprayed bullets into the open, taking out 3 of the GUN Loaders, the EXP Loader and 2 men within seconds.

The siren made her way out of the shack and into the open. The WAR Loaders began to release missiles, and she shot every one out of the air. After she depleted her weapon of bullets, she raised her hand and a small purplish orb appeared. She then flicked her hand toward a WAR Loader and captured it. Everything else got pulled toward it and time seemed to stop. She pulled out her launcher and exploded what was left of everything else.

Pieces of metal and flesh began falling around her, and the moment she let her guard down to take a breath of relief, she received a sharp blow to the back of her head.

Maya collapsed to the ground, her face became one with the dirt. She forced herself to turn and look at her attacker.

"I always keep my promises," Jack said. "Now, why don't you be a good little siren and come with me." Maya's body went limp and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Maya awoke feeling like she had a bad hangover. Her head was pounding and she felt the need to vomit. She turned to get up and realized she was in a bed with clean, pure white sheets. The room was grey with a dark wooden dresser in the corner. There was a full length mirror in the opposite corner next to what looked like a closet. The linens were all white, lined with yellow. Then it hit her.

"Oh for fucks sake." She was captured by her new boss the previous night. Maya tried to get up from the bed, and failed. Pain shot through her legs, that made her fall backwards. She huffed and tried to pull herself up out of the bed. Her muscles were tight and achy. After a few moments of straining herself, she finally achieved the standing position.

Maya wobbled over to the mirror, and inspected her body. She realized she wasn't in her uniform. She had on a white shirt and yellow sleeping pants. She shook her head in disapproval. Someone had stripped her and taken her clothes. _At least they were decent enough to put clothes back on me,_ she thought.

The woman inspected the rest of her body, finding bruises, cuts and a possible bullet wound? Everything had been treated with antiseptic. Someone took really good care of her. Something that she wasn't used to at all. Maya was always forced to wrap herself up after a fight. If it was bad enough, then she would go to Zed's.

Grumbling to herself, Maya was alarmed by the noise her abdomen made. She realized that she never got to eat the food she'd found before the masked warlord kidnapped her. The siren then found some yellow slippers by the door. _Typical._ She slid the shoes on and opened the door. There stood a guard that was startled by her presence.

"Oh. I'm, uh, sorry," she tried to sound sympathetic.

"Handsome Jack is waiting for you in the dining room," he said dryly.

"Um, thanks." Maya took a few steps to the left when the guard chimed in.

"Other way, Ma'am." Startled, Maya spun around too quick for her condition and collapsed. The guard ran to her aid. "Are you ok?" The look on his face was a mixture of pure concern and fright.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok. Just help me up please," she said, winded. The guard pulled her arm over his shoulder and pulled her up. "I guess I'm more messed up than I thought," she said rhetorically. The man carried her to the massive dining room, where her new boss was sitting at the end of a long table, surrounded by papers. There was soft music playing in the distance. He heard them come in and looked over his reading glasses, surprised that she was being carried.

"Sir, where would like her?" the guard asked quite nervously.

"Well, wherever she'd like to sit, Davis. She's my employee, not my slave, dude." His eyes moved back to the papers sprawled in front of him.

Maya looked up from her feet and saw a couch near the head of the table. "On the couch, please," she said quietly, still in pain.

The guard hurried her to her new spot and set her down gently. "Ma'am." Then turned to Jack, "Sir."

Jack waved a hand at him without looking up from his work. "You can go back to your squad now, Davis." The guard looked immensely relieved at his new orders and almost ran out of the room.

"Thanks, uh. Oh." Maya tried to thank him, but he was already gone. It was just her and Jack now. "So, why am I not in my clothes?"

"Good morning to you, too," he scoffed. "Good afternoon, rather. Do you even know what manners are?" He was facing her at this point. His chin in his hands. "I mean, I bring you here and instead of throwing you in a cell, where you probably belong, I lay you up in my condo. I bring you clothes, stitch up your wounds and even have your room guarded. A 'thank you' would be nice."

"You gave me blunt force trauma to my head. You kidnapped me. While I was unconscious, someone, that I hope wasn't you, stripped me. And I'm almost 99% sure you had my room guarded to make sure I wouldn't escape. Did I miss anything else?" extremely annoyed, Maya tried her best to not yell at him.

"You act like I killed your dog or something. Lighten up, will ya? I tried to be nice, ok?" Jack actually sounded genuine. "And no, it wasn't me. I had a _female_ nurse come patch you up and change you into something I thought would be more comfortable."

Embarrassed, Maya turned away. "You almost killed me."

"Yeah, well you're still here. Anyway. I had my personal chef make you some food. I figured you were hungry." Straight to the point, the man returned to his work.

A shorter man, in some sort of lab coat rounded the corner with a plate of food for the siren. He brought it to her, along with a small table for her to eat off of. He also brought a cup of coffee, some milk and sugar. There were rakk eggs and cheese, skag bacon and hash browns. Everything was cooked perfectly. Maya took a bite and a soft moan of approval escaped her lips. The chef took that as a good sign. He nodded to her, then to Jack and left.

Maya was savoring every bite of the delectable food that was served to her. She hadn't eaten this well since she arrived on Pandora. Everything had been rotting, half cooked, or burned. Nothing was ever seasoned or remotely close to being considered 'good'.

"Hey, I'm trying to work here. Can you eat a little quieter, please?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry?" Maya said, with a mouth full of food.

"Well, your moaning isn't really making it easier to concentrate." Maya's face turned pink. She hadn't realized she was eating so loud. She swallowed, finding she wasn't hungry anymore. She pushed her plate away, and tried to stand.

Jack sighed, took his glasses off, and walked toward Maya. He grabbed her arm and helped her up. "What the hell are you doing?"

Maya just stared at him, trying to find her words. "I was trying to bring my plate into the kitchen, to clean up after myself," she said quietly. Instantly embarrassed, again, her eyes darted to the floor. A moment of silence, the siren looked back to him. Her eyes widened when she noticed his heterochromia. The left eye was piercing blue and the other was the most perfect shade of green. The clips that held his mask on was another thing she had never noticed. It was like staring at someone you've known and looked at all the time, but then they seem unfamiliar when you look closely.

Jack dropped her arm, looking as if she invaded his space. He turned and walked back to the table. Maya's arm fell, bringing her out of her gaze. Blinking her eyes at him, she scurried along, cleaning her mess.

"Thanks, for helping me up," she said. She began walking toward the hall where the chef had come previously. Still in pain, it was difficult for the woman to control the dishes. She pushed on heading into the kitchen.

It was smaller than she expected, but still breathtaking. There was an island countertop in the middle of the room. Behind was a stove, refrigerator, and sinks. Everything looked brand new and extremely modern. Something that Maya had only ever seen in magazines. There was a woman on the other side of the island, cleaning the mess of the chef. She was short, dark haired woman. She noticed Maya from the clattering of the dishes and ran to her to retrieve them.

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Adelaide. And you are?" Her voice was raspy and deep. She had a drawl that made Maya remember the Hodunk Clan.

"My name is Maya." The moment Maya said her name, Adelaide noticed the tattoos on her left arm. The woman's eyes almost fell out of her head. "It's ok!" Maya waved her hands at the woman and she backed away slowly, eyes still wide. "I won't hurt you!"

Adelaide backed into the counter and dropped the dishes. Ceramic flew everywhere, causing Maya to jump. She lifted a finger towards the siren and opened her mouth. "Y-you are a-a-a siren?" The woman's drawl made it that much more dramatic.

Maya put her hands out cautiously and slowly walked over to Adelaide to help her clean up the mess. "Yes, I am. But I won't hurt you." She bent down slowly to pick up some pieces, right hand still extended. "Please, calm down," Maya said quietly.

Adelaide seemed to relax a bit, and helped the blue haired woman clean up. "I-I'm terribly sorry. I've just never seen your k-kind. I thought it was a tall tale told by my people to scare us." Adelaide stood up from the floor, noticing Jack in the doorway. Her face went white. Maya looked to the woman and then behind her, knowing where this was going.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, sir. I-," Adelaide stuttered, scared for her life.

"I dropped the dishes," Maya cut her off before she got herself in trouble. "I didn't see her behind me and she scared me. I'm clumsy." She gave him a wry smile. He squinted his eyes and pursed his lips, knowing she was taking up for the dark haired woman. He turned and walked away without a single word.

"Maya, oh thank you!" Adelaide cheered quietly. She ran to the siren and hugged her tightly. "You are so nice! I dunno why they said those things about your kind. You saved my job, y'all can't be that bad." She beamed at her new friend and continued cleaning up.

Maya genuinely smiled at her, curiosity peaking. _What was said about sirens?_ She shook her head to rid the thought. It wasn't worth it. She waved to Adelaide and turned to leave. She could hear Adelaide humming to herself as she left. Maya smiled and it warmed her heart.

While the pain was shooting up Maya's back, she hobbled back into the dining room and found Jack looking out of the massive windows that took up the whole wall. Opportunity seemed so small from all the way up here.

"So, since I'm your _employee_ now," emphasizing on the employee, "what's my first job, Boss?" Maya spoke to him with what seemed like little respect.

He turned with a cocky smile planted on his face. "I thought you'd never ask. First, I need you to get rid of that shit on the table. File it or something. Then I need you to get dressed, and head down to the clinic. They're going to get you feeling much better and you're going to kill some people for me. Sound good, cupcake?" He didn't give her a chance to speak and turned back towards the window, hands behind his back. "I need people to understand that I'm not fucking around anymore. I mean I never was. I kill people because they shine my shoes wrong." He laughed. "But, now since I have a siren working for me, I really don't have to hold back anymore," he hissed.

"You want me to kill innocent people, for your own pleasure," Maya scoffed, as if she was actually going to do that. There was a reason she left Athenas. She will not stoop down to that level ever again.

"Don't act like you don't do the same thing, siren." Jack was looking at her now, pacing the floor. "You kill people because your little bitch of a leader 'Roland'," he said mockingly, "tells you to."

"It's different," Maya said sternly.

"Oh, give me a break, Maya!" He threw his hands in the air. "Are you actually going to sit here and fucking lie right to my face? You really think you're any better than me? Killing bandits because someone told you to do it? That makes you better? You steal lives, innocent or not, every single day, Baby. You do it because you think these people are scum, just like I do." He was standing right in front of her now, staring down at her. He was only a few inches taller than her, but those few inches did a number on Maya's ego.

Maya stared at the masked man, speechless. _He was right._ She turned and began to walk away. She didn't want this man to be right. She wanted him to be wrong. Evil. Twisted. Just like everyone had said. She could feel her emotions shift as he laid a hand on her right shoulder.

"There, there, sweet cheeks. It's all good. Now, go on and do that stuff for me." She reached for his hand, and felt a small spark when she touched him. It made them both jump.

Maya turned to look at him and growled, "If you ever touch me again, I'll throw you out of that window. Understood." Her eyes flickered with color.

He pulled his hands back, "Understood. Ok. Ok."

* * *

After she was done filing and struggling to get dressed, Jack had sent her on a run out to the Dust to retrieve some intel. She declined the offer to patch her up. It was not normal for Maya to take medical help without her being on the brink of death.

Maya had arrived to the Hyperion outpost waiting for some paperwork for Jack. The men there were all on their toes, not knowing what to think of the siren standing before them. She felt good knowing they wouldn't try anything. Then a small beep in her ear startled her.

Maya had received an ECHO, but from who? She had blocked all transmission from Sanctuary and everyone else that was related had shunned her. She allowed the transmission to come through.

"Maya, it's Angel. What the hell happened?"


	3. Saved

Note: I know these chapters are quite short. The next one will be much longer, promise!

I decided to incorporate some of our world into the story.  
So, if you're a fan of The XX, I hope you like.

Also, possible smut? nah, not yet. but soon ;)

Per usual disclaimer: not mine. neither are the lyrics. they belong to the xx ^  
still want jack.

enjoy friends!

* * *

3.

Maya was surprised to hear from Angel.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Maya, what happened?" Angel's voice was frantic.

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Maya was confused. Angel usually is able to see everything and know what goes on by hacking into every feed possible.

"Why are you working for my- uh, Jack?" She sounded scared. Terrified almost.

Maya explained to her, telling her everything that happened. Angel's tone did not change, as she was still nervous about this.

"What is the problem? Why are you so scared, Angel?" Maya was getting kind of upset listening to her like this.

"I- I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." Angel was gone.

 _That was weird._

A man came back to Maya with a folder that read 'Top Secret' on the front. She was tempted to open it, but not while she was under surveillance. She would have another chance soon enough.

Maya returned to Opportunity, without a single run-in with anyone other than some guards. It went smoothly, since they knew. Maya liked being under the radar. She didn't have to deal with weird looks or questions. It was nice.

She returned to Handsome Jack's condo with the folder. Seeing that she had only seen a small portion of the condo, it was a little hard to navigate her way around. She finally found Jack in his office.

It was another room that was way too big, and very modern. One massive monitor took up half of the desk that stood in the middle of the room. There were a few chairs in front of the desk, and a small table in between them. There was a fountain in the back corner and another huge wall made of glass. Some indie pop music was filling the silence. The woman's soft voice cooed through the speakers.

" _Light reflects from your shadow, it is more than I thought could exist…"_

The sun was starting to set over Pandora. The sky was painted with the most beautiful shades of purple, yellow and red. The lights of Opportunity shimmered, getting brighter and brighter as the sun lowered itself. The siren swore that was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw.

"Beautiful, huh?" Jack noticed the woman standing in his office and followed her gaze. "I never thought I would actually say that about this craphole of a planet." Maya stayed silent and walked over to his desk. She set down the folder and stepped back waiting for him to speak. Jack got up and over to the windows.

"Ya know, siren, I'm not that bad. You can talk to me."

"I don't talk much," she said, her voice sharp.

Jack turned around, his face read slight disappointment. "I don't understand you."

"What is there to understand?" Maya asked, a little too quickly. "I'm a Vault Hunter. Well, I was," she said quietly. Jack moved over to his bar that she didn't notice and poured himself a drink. He silently offered her one. She accepted and walked over to him. As he handed her a glass, her fingers grazed his, causing him to look at her. Her cheeks flushed and she turned away quickly.

" _And the end comes too soon, like dreaming of Angels…"_

Maya looked at her drink and decided to swallow all of it. She wasn't feeling exactly comfortable with being around Jack, yet and decided it was a good idea. She poured herself another drink and took a small sip. Realizing Jack was watching her in awe, she walked back over to the chairs in front of the desk. She sat down and watched the man walk back over to the windows. That seemed like his favorite thing to do.

"I just want to make everything beautiful, ya know?" He paused, almost like he was waiting for a response. When there was only the music, he continued. "I want to rid this place of its filth. Pandora could be perfect."

"Perfection doesn't exist," Maya said into her glass as she took another 'sip' of her drink.

"Oh, but see, that's where you're wrong, siren. Perfection _does_ exist."

"Perfection is a paradox. The idea of perfection only exists in humans, Jack. Even the concept of perfection is in some way flawed," Maya said, cutting him off. She always wondered when her studies were going to pay off. Maya smiled to herself, knowing that she just proved the most powerful man on the planet, possibly the universe, wrong. "And to be honest, the idea of perfection is based on perspective. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Jack."

Jack stayed silent for a moment, "Yes. Yes, it is." He was facing her now. He walked to her, with a confused look on his face. He stood in front of her and crouched down to meet her level. His brows were furrowed, as he looked at her. He repeated her statement, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," and reached to touch the siren's face.

Confused as well, she allowed him to lower his hand onto her cheek. At the moment of contact, there was another spark. She closed her eyes at the tingle and opened them. Jack was closer than before, looking into her eyes, as if he was looking for an answer.

 _"They would be as in love with you as I am…"_

His hand felt soft on her face, despite the small wave of electricity. He continued to move closer to her face. She could smell his cologne. It was soft and inviting. He leaned in closer and their lips touched. For a moment, the siren felt ok.

His lips were soft, and nicer than she'd imagined. _Not that she imagined them kissing_. She responded to the kiss, leaning in closer to him. Her hand moved up to cover his. The other moving to his neck to pull him closer. Emotion poured out of the woman, not understanding what was happening. She was in no way attracted to this maniac. She had no interest in physical contact. Maya barely knew how to deal with her own emotions, let alone feed into someone else's, assuming that he had feelings.

Their lips moved in sync. Jack had stood up, pulling Maya up with him, never losing contact. His hand moved from her face to the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the fronts of their bodies touching completely now. His other hand found its way to her side, where he gripped her tight. She responded by shimmying her thigh in between his legs and wrapping the other around his waist.

Jack moved from her mouth to her neck, where he bit her softly. A small moan escaped Maya's lips, and in that moment, she realized what was happening. Her eyes popped open and she pushed him back.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Heh, I could ask you the same thing, cupcake." His crooked smile was almost cute. _Almost._

"I told you never to touch me again," she said, trying to smooth her clothes in an attempt to look away from him, even though they were already skin tight.

"Yeah, well, I did. Gonna try and throw me out the window now?" He was such an ass. Maya felt dizzy. She didn't know if it was from the alcohol or the affection. She sat back down and pinched her nose. "Don't act like you didn't like it. I heard that little moan. Or was that just my imagination?" He was bent over, about an inch away from her face.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and got the most wonderful idea. A small smile stretched across her face and she sprung up out of the chair, almost knocking Jack out in the process.

In the most seductive tone she could possibly force herself to do, she addressed him, "Take me to your room."

Surprised at the demand, he looked at her with an 'are you serious' look.

"I'm serious. Take me." She grinned and slowly blinked at him. He grabbed her hand with no hesitation and practically dragged her down the hallway.

At the end of what seemed like a marathon, they reached a set of double doors. Jack opened them and inside was surreal. In the middle, there was a huge bed that was about a foot off the ground. The bed was black and covered in pillows. To the left, there was a Jacuzzi, with a monitor mounted above it. Maya rolled her eyes. To the right, there was some couches that immitated a living area, and behind, another wall of windows. Maya stepped into the room, feeling instantly out of place.

Jack pulled on her arm and dragged her to the bed.

She stopped and held up a finger. "Wait. Not yet."

Like a child who just got denied a toy, his face fell. "Come on! What now?"

"I need a shower, dude. I have blood and dust all over me."

He crumpled his face in disgust. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. The bathroom is over there." He pointed over to another set of double doors. "Just hurry up," he grumbled.

Maya walked over to them, and pushed them open. Inside wasn't even a bathroom. It was a spa. Marble lined the floors and the walls. Everything was bright. The shower was huge and the bath tub was even bigger. There was a door that led to a toilet and a door for a closet. A mirror lined the back wall, with two separate sinks. There was even a small chair in the room.

Maya walked inside, slamming the doors, and locking them, behind her. She thought she heard the man yell at her, but she didn't care. All of these things were so damned beautiful. She almost felt guilty. _Almost._

Maya stripped down to nothing and decided a bath was much more needed than a shower. She ran the water that flowed out of the wall, like a fountain. _Nice touch, Jack,_ she thought. She shook her head at herself.

As the tub filled with fresh, hot water, she rummaged through the cabinets looking for soap. After opening a few doors and trying to open a few false drawers, she found what she wanted.

"Jackpot." _Ew._ She grabbed some bottles of the finest toiletries known to man on Pandora, and poured them all into the bath. Bubbles began swarming the top of the water, and when it was sufficiently filled, she stepped in. The water was scolding, but oh, so good. The peach fuzz that covered her body stood, as she lowered herself down.

Laying her head back, the blue haired woman smiled. She was getting the best of the best, practically handed to her all because of a contract. She wasn't sure why he was being so nice to her. Or maybe he was _actually nice._ Maya scoffed at her own thought. Handsome Jack, the psychopath overlord of Hyperion, Pandora, and Elpis, _nice?_ No freaking way.

As she laid there, letting the water soak into her skin, she thought of everyone else. She wondered if they missed her. She wondered if she was ever going to see them again. She wondered if anyone actually felt bad for letting her go into the clutches of this man.

Then she thought of the kiss. It was sweet and soft. Something she had remembered in the man from Athenas. She felt sad. Everything that she knew in the past twenty-seven years of her life was a lie. Two planets, two groups of people she saw as family, both of them gone.

Maybe it was time she got back at them. The ones from Athenas were dead. But the ones from Sanctuary deserved some type of pain. They burned her for no reason. _They needed some pain, right?_ Maya realized she was letting her anger get the best of her. She pushed those thoughts away and relaxed, letting the heat and aromatic soaps set in.

As she was laying there, she noticed a black shadow out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes opened and she turned to a dark figure standing over her. Instantly, the air went cold and her air was gone. She couldn't breathe. Her skin was ice as the figure closed in on her. Maya tried reaching out and swinging at the figure, but nothing worked. It wouldn't go away. The being was hovering over her now, engulfing her in darkness. She couldn't breathe or escape. She couldn't scream for help. Then, there was nothing.

Calm now, everything was dark. She was trying to find an escape. Running from what seemed like, one side to another, there was no luck. Then something caught her eye. She turned and saw a light. She squinted, making sure that wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her and she ran. Maya ran as fast as she could to escape the darkness of the void she was trapped in.

As she neared the light, something was pulling her back. She was getting sucked back into the darkness. She tried with all of her might to push forward but she was getting pulled back further and further. Maya tried using her powers for whatever reason, but they did nothing. She looked down to her legs and saw a black tentacle like mist wrapped around her legs and waist. It began to swarm her arms and over her mouth.

Trying to push even harder, the darkness was too strong and flung her back, where there was absolutely nothing. Maya opened her eyes over and over, but still nothing. One last time she pressed her eyes shut, and opened them.

Maya awoke in the bathroom, coughing and vomiting water. Jack was on his knees next to her sighing with relief. After the all of the water was removed from her lungs, and she stopped coughing, Jack spoke.

"I can't leave you by yourself for less than twenty minutes." He sounded relieved, but shaken.

"W-what happened?" Maya was so confused.

"You almost fucking killed yourself, kiddo." He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You say some deep shit about perfection, earlier. Then you fall asleep in the bathtub and almost drown. Then, you ask me 'what happened'. Do you even have a brain?" He poked at her head. "Or are you just fuckin' with me, because this whole incident just made me rethink your intelligence."

Maya stayed silent for a moment. She looked over to the doors. They were completely destroyed, like someone had blew them up. She looked back to Jack. "You saved my life," she said quietly. "Thank you."


	4. Branded

Hey! Okay, so I've been doing major editing.  
I have a feeling a re-write of the 3 previous chapters is coming

Nonetheless, please comment and let me know what you think!

Also, huge thanks to my momma who helped with 'The Siren's Song'

Disclaimer: not mine  
jack is still daddy af  
I feel like disclaimers are intended to hate yourself because you dont own it?  
idk. whatever

enjoy!

* * *

4

She gazed upon the man who had just rescued her from the infinite void. Their eyes connected and she grinned, noticing his softened features. The mask he exhibited, conveyed the impression that it was true to his face, mimicking every expression perfectly. Maya looked down, and discovered she was still naked by the cold breeze invading her personal space. She swung one arm across her chest and the other covering her flower. Jack studied her movements and smiled. He lifted himself up and grabbed his robe off the wall. Jack kneeled and covered her shoulders.

"Ok, you're gonna have to move at least one hand, kiddo." He laughed at the woman, as if he hadn't already seen.

Maya moved her right arm off of her chest and slid it into the arm of the robe. Quickly covering herself, she was able to slide the other arm in and tie it without any more obscenities. Jack helped her off of the floor, and then proceeded to swing her legs out from under her.

"Woah!"

"Relax, I'm carrying you." Maya was relieved that he wanted to carry her. Her body was still beaten up from the night before. Almost drowning takes a toll on you too, apparently. He carried her out of the bathroom and brought her to his bed.

"I have a room, Jack."

"Well, cupcake, since you almost died, I think it's a good idea you don't sleep alone." He was teasing her, but serious about not sleeping alone.

"There's a guard at my door." Maya eyes were about to roll out of her head.

"Ok, see." Jack set her down on the bed. "You have a tendency of locking doors behind you, yes? Well, that's a problem for me, because if you decided to try and kill yourself again, I'd have to break down another door. So, to make this easy on everyone, you're sleeping here and that's it. Sound good, kiddo? Lovely. Now, you lay back and make yourself comfy." He had a way to make you feel so inferior.

Jack turned to walk away when, "Wait!" Maya practically screamed at him.

He breathed heavily, "What." His tone was sharp and annoyed.

"Can I have something to wear, please?"

Jack stalked into another room, she assumed was a vast closet filled with only the finest of clothes. Maya snaked her long legs under the covers. _I'll take that as a yes._ Beside her was a remote. At the top, there was a big red button that said 'on'. She smiled and looked at the doorway that Jack entered moments before and pressed the button. At the edge of the bed, inside the wood of the frame, a television surfaced. The large screen turned onto a Hyperion news cast. An attractive, blonde woman, with enormous breasts and incredibly annoying voice rambled on about Jack.

Jack emerged from the room with clothes for Maya and new clothes on himself. He glided over to the bed and laid a folded shirt and pants on her covered legs. She slid from under the blankets and planted her feet on the floor. From under the robe, she slipped her pants on. They hung nicely on her hips. Looking back, she checked to see where jack was and turned away from him. She untied the robe and set it on the bed. She grabbed the shirt and clothes her top half. It was a white tank top that had the Hyperion logo plastered on the front. She turned to find Jack staring.

"You look good in yellow," he teased.

She just shook her head at him and sat back down on the bed. The vexed woman on the television was talking about construction in Opportunity, obviously perplexed. The anchor had to be new or incredibly ignorant. Maya was losing brain cells as the woman tried to pronunciate 'amelioration'. She toned out the talking and looked at Jack, who had climbed in bed next to her. He was staring at her, as if he was waiting for her to say something. It was awkward for a moment, she couldn't lie.

"Let's play a game," she said, breaking the silence.

"Ohhhh no. No no no, I've seen a movie like this with a tiny clown and a group of people-"

"Jack," she cut off his rambling. "What the hell are you talking about? I wanted to play 20 questions." She laughed at him.

"Uh. Right." He smirked at her. "You go first."

"Ok, um, what's your favorite color?"

"Seriously?"

"No! Wait! Let me have a redo!" She laughed.

"Alright alright. Fine."

Maya relaxed and thought hard. She could ask him absolutely anything. "What was one of your favorite things as a child?"

Maya couldn't read any change in emotion from Jack, but his voice lowered. "Well, my childhood sucked really. Parents died when I was young, so I lived with my grandmother. Every time I disobeyed her, she'd drown my cat." His tone was so matter-of-fact; it was like he wasn't even bothered by it. "Nothing special."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Maya looked down to her hands.

"Yeah it's whatever. I paid some bandits to kill her." He paused. "I wonder if they did it?" He trailed off. "Anyway! My turn!" He clapped his hands together and sat up.

She smiled at the man wryly not really knowing how to process killing his grandmother. Picturing Jack calling in a hit on his own family. Then Maya remembered Brother Sophis ascending into the air, his body banding and breaking with the pressure. After a moment, Maya lowered her hand and the limp body, who was once a person she loved, crashed to the ground. People shrieking and running from her, like she was a vile monster. After the imagery ended, she realized they weren't that different. Pained and hurt beings, finally ending their own torture at their own convenience.

"Hey, you there?" He snapped at her and she blinked at him, coming back into reality. "Good. So tell me siren, why did you kiss me back?"

Maya could feel her skin scorch instantly. Why did he have to ask that now? Why couldn't he just wait a little while? "Uh. I dunno." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean 'I dunno'? Really Maya, I think you're either really smart with no common sense, or just messing with me."

"I don't know. You kissed me, so I kissed you back." He immediately looked disappointed.

Maya noticed his facial expression and tried in an attempt to make him feel better. "I mean. I didn't push you off of me. So, obviously I liked it."

"So, you did like it?" He looked up at her, flaunting his crooked smile.

"Dammit jack!" She hit him with a small throw pillow as he laughed at her.

"Gotcha." He winked at her.

She crossed her arms in childish annoyance and turned away from him. She pouted trying not to smile at him. He gently pulled on her arm and tried to get her back to face him. She turned toward him and flickered her eyes blue. Her tattoos illuminated both of their bodies. Jacks eyes widened and his body tensed. Jack flung back, frantically. He almost fell off the bed from moving back too far.

"Whoa there, siren. It was a joke." He lifted his right arm, to ensure security.

Maya leaned back and smiled, "Gotcha."

"Ho-ho-ho. We've got a comedian here." He was kind of pissed as he moved back into his original spot.

"What? Are you mad at me? Not used to being pranked?" Maya leaned in him, about 2 inches from his face. She pecked his cheek. "Get over it, pretty boy. I can play games too," she hissed into his ear.

He turned and captured her face in between his palms while maneuvering himself on top of her. In seconds, his muscular body became flush against hers. Jack lowered his head and kissed her fiercely. He slid his tongue on the outline of her plush lips. Maya's breath hitched when she felt a sharp bite. Jack moved from her mouth and skimmed her neck with his tongue, creating patterns, trying to find Maya's weak spot. As he neared her ear, a quiet yelp escaped from her throat. Maya shuttered, feeling a fire ignite in her abdomen. He chuckled softly into her neck and lightly grazed his lips over her ear.

Maya's hand found its way into Jack's hair, the other on the back of his neck. Maya wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. Jack pushed against her with his growing bulge. His hands slid down her side, resulting in waves of electricity running up and down her spine. He slipped a hand under her shirt and walked his fingers up to her breasts, cupping his hand around her bust. Maya's heart was pounding in her ears. No one had touched her like this in such a long time.

Jack, lips connected with hers, enclosed his arms around her and pulled her up to where she was settled in his lap. Jack stopped to look at the woman perched on top of him. His eyes, burning with desire, moved from one of hers to the other; as if he was looking for an answer.

"Why do you do that?" she whispered, staring into Jack's eyes. "What are you looking for?"

Jack paused, his eyes grew cold once more. He gently sat her back down on the bed, not uttering a word. He crawled to his side, pulling back the comforters and laid down.

"Goodnight," he said, and clapped his hands, causing everything to turn off.

Now sitting in the dark, Maya contemplated going back to her own room. When she tried to get off the bed as quiet as possible, Jack turned over.

"Stay." His voice was quiet, but demanding. It caused a pang of guilt in her chest. He seemed so vulnerable. So… lonely even.

Maya gazed back to him, the lights of Opportunity shining into the room from the windows. She supposed she waited too long when he turned back over, but she proceeded to crawl into back bed with him. She wasn't close enough for him to touch her, but it seemed like he felt better with just not sleeping alone.

Jack rolled onto his back and turned to look at her. She looked back at him and then to the ceiling. Still feeling his eyes on her face, she flipped onto her side to look out of the window. Sometimes his staring made her very uncomfortable. Outside, she could see no stars. Only lights. Maya had never experienced light pollution before, so not being able to see more than just the constant battle of false light and darkness, it made her uncomfortable.

Maya noticed movement behind her and felt a warm hand creep around her waist. Jack pulled her back so he was completely against her. She adjusted her body, where his head was above hers. He sighed with relief, tightening his grip. Maya was confused with his actions. As much as she wanted to turn over and ask him, she felt it wasn't a good idea by his reaction.

Maya felt Jack's breathing even out and a quiet snuffle was released from his windpipes. She moved a hand from under her head and covered Jack's hand, that was on her stomach.

As she lay there, awaiting sleep, Maya once again was taunted by the thoughts of her once fellow comrades. She wondered how well Kreig was holding up without her constant coaching. She knew there was a man inside of the psycho. She could feel his soul reach out and touch hers when he looked at her. Screaming about meat bicycles, cockatiels and rib cages, he was perceived as insane, but Maya knew better.

Finding herself extremely uncomfortable in her position, she made sure Jack was sound asleep before she easily moved him off of her. He grumbled something in his unconscious state that Maya couldn't make out and rolled over. She sat up and watched his body rise and fall with every breath he took. Part of her was filled with hate, the other was consumed with adoration. It was wrong.

Everything was silent. Maya decided to clear her mind with a little bit of late night meditation. She crossed her legs underneath themselves and raised her palms together. She slowly shut her eyes, allowing her soul to open. This was something one of the Brothers at the abbey taught her. Whenever she was sad or stressed, he'd come to her and they would meditate together.

Maya could feel her own vibrations and successfully opened her soul. She tried gaining some organization and clarity in her brain, but her inner self was shouting at her. Her mind was running rampant; thoughts being thrown around like she was throwing papers into the air.

 _You know this can't happen, Maya. You have a job. Which is more important? Money? Or some petty relationship with a man you don't know. Just 72 hours ago, you were planning on killing him, Maya. You can't possibly believe you could have a future with this man? Ha! You do. How weak you are, child. You've been abandoned by two factions, and now you lie in the arms of a mass murderer. What a lovely story. Child._

Maya's eyes snapped open. "Enough," she told the voices. With the flick of a wrist, time stood still. Maya looked over to Jack, who had stopped breathing. Oddly, she was calm as she tried to shake him awake, but he wouldn't move. It was as if he had turned to stone. The siren jumped off the bed, suddenly curious of the new world she had just stepped into. She glided over to the window, looking over Opportunity realizing everything had stopped. People who had been outside, walking, were stopped mid-step. Cars were at a halt in the middle of roads. Then something caught her eye: the color scheme changed. Everything that had been bright yellow, changed to lavender. Even the glow of the city lights were projecting purple at the Pandoran sky.  
Maya then sprinted to the bathroom to look into the mirror. She stopped short when she saw herself. Her dark wings were completely extended and her eyes were bright cyan. The tattoos that lined her body were pulsating at an uneven pace. Resembling her heartbeat. Prior to arriving on Pandora, Maya had been trying to search for answers on her siren lineage. Brother Sophis forbid her from doing so, well until she killed him. Somewhere in an ancient book she managed to smuggle from the library, had lore of sirens. It stated:

 _Eyes illuminate the darkness,_

 _wings moveth the air,_

 _the sirens search for their hath lost maiden._

 _As the crust of the earth dies,_

 _Persephone is hath lost to the underworld._

 _Cursed by Demeter,_

 _coequal at their strongest,_

 _their song still filled with sadness_

 _to beest sung for all of eternity._

Maya was unsure who Persephone or Demeter were. She was unable to locate a book, or even a story on them. Although there were a few more things on sirens, this poem stood out. It was something about the realness that was so captivating.

Maya took another look at herself, noticing a small glow coming from her forehead. She moved closer to the mirror and noticed there was another tattoo pulsating under her skin. Similar to sticker, Maya peeled back the skin with ease. Hiding underneath was the symbol of The Vault in the center of her forehead.

Maya was in shock. Before tonight, she never noticed another tattoo under her skin. Why would anyone want to hide them? She doesn't recall anyone noticing or causing a fuss about this when she was a child. How did it just appear now?

Maya brought her hand to her head and touched the new tattoo. As her finger connected with her skin, light erupted from her head. Blinding white filled the room and Maya was lifted into the air. As she ascended further into the light, she looked behind her to see her physical body being left behind.

She saw herself hanging there, by what looked like cords from the symbol and her stomach. She followed the cords and realized they connected her to her body.  
Maya turned back and felt an abrupt stop in her journey. Lowered down onto a platform, she looked back, checking on her body. Everything was white. She tried to look and see if there was any one with her.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She felt foolish calling out into a vast openness of just white, but she tried. Suddenly, blue numbers, specifically ones and zeros filled her sight. Within the numbers, certain characters were being pulled out, one by one, by some unknown force. Glowing purple and floating, the number set '01100011 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01101110' was in front of her.

Confused, Maya tried to grab them, but they were holographic. She wasn't sure what the numbers were or what they meant. Maya studied them, remembering the pattern to bring back with her. The numbers floated in the air for about a minute, then they vanished.

Frustrated by her sense of really bad luck and lacking photographic memory, she grumbled to herself. The platform vanished from under her and she began to fall. The cords connecting to her body retracted as she fell, as if she was guided.

Interested, Maya wished she could look at herself from the outside perspective. Inches from her body, she stopped, hovering above herself. _Cool,_ she thought. She noticed the symbol of The Vault had disappeared, along with the cord emerging from her head. She inspected herself, realizing little things that she hadn't noticed previously.

Maya actually found herself pretty. She was beautiful, even. Looking at her body from the outside, altered her insecurities. Maya realized they were all ridiculous. Feeling satisfied, she was sucked back into her body.

Collapsing to the floor, back into the bathroom, she felt dizzy. She could not comprehend what had happened. Some other worldly being was trying to send her a message, but she was much too tired to try and decode it now.

Rising from the floor, she saw herself. Her wings were gone, and her tattoos were no longer pulsating. She inspected herself closely, looking at her forehead. She noticed a small scrape, like someone had tried to peel her skin off.

"Oh, yeah. That was me," she said to herself.

Maya walked back over to the bed, looking at Jack sleeping. His breathing resumed and he looked quite peaceful. His mouth was slightly open and small snores were coming from his throat. His arms and legs were completely spread out, taking up the middle of the bed. His messy hair was partially covering his left eye. He looked like a hot mess and Maya couldn't help but quietly laugh at him.

Maya pushed herself on the mattress, suddenly exhausted from the night's adventure. She laid down under the blankets as best as possible, without pushing Jack over. She felt that if she did touch him, he'd awaken in some evil frenzy.

Turning onto her side, looking out of the window, she could see the yellow tint in the lights shinning from down below. She was relieved that everything had in fact went back to normal. She shut her eyes and snuggled herself into the pillow. Sleep hit Maya like a train, and took her into unconsciousness.


	5. Caught

Hi!  
So I want to thank everyone for indulging  
in my twisted fantasies. (you'll understand soon)

Per usual disclaimer: anything borderlands does not belong to me  
& Jack is my baby daddy.

I hope you enjoy this, as much I did writing it  
Leave reviews and let me know what you think!

Thankies !

* * *

Maya woke up to the smell of skag bacon penetrating her nose and the sound of the television. Peeling her eyes open, she saw a small table next to the bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her arms went sky high to stretch herself out. Maya felt good, like really good. She hadn't woken up without being in pain in what felt like an eternity. Grabbing her coffee off the table, she turned to her right to see no one. Jack had left the bed and she was okay with that. She'd rather not speak to him today. Too much was consuming her brain.

Finally feeling awake enough, and practically swallowing her breakfast, she walked in the kitchen to drop her things off in the sink.

"Hey Adelaide!" Maya chirped, excited to see she wasn't fired.

"Oh, Maya! How are you, honey?" Her twang was so comforting, in a weird way.

"I'm doing well. I brought you these. How are you?" Maya handed her the dishes.

"I'm okay, Dear. One day at a time! That's how you gotta do it." She smiled at the siren.

Maya finished up the conversation and walked back to her room. She pushed open the door, and saw her ECHO sitting on the table. _Shit._ She had blocked everyone from Sanctuary, and she was sure Angel had tried to talk to her at some point.

She picked up her ear piece and shoved it into her ear. Pressing a few buttons, she had found a message from Angel.

"Maya, I need to speak with you as soon as possible. It's incredibly important and I _need_ you to get out of range of Opportunity to do so." The messaged ended and Maya was left with a sense of nervousness. Angel sounded distressed.

On her bed, she found her uniform cleaned and folded. Maya stripped down and slid on her top piece, then her pants. She tied up her shoes and grabbed her weapons that had been placed on a weapons rack.

Maya left the room to find her boss. _Can I even call him a boss?_ She thought. Searching different rooms, coming up empty, she finally headed to his office where he was typing away on his computer.

She knocked on the door panel, and he looked up. "Hey."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't fuck me, Reynolds." He growled into the transmitter. "Hey. You look rested." He grinned at her, something like admiration flickering in his eyes.

"Yeah. I slept pretty good last night." Her face didn't change and that seemed to make Jack uncomfortable. "Anything you need me to do? I need to do something exciting," changing the subject.

His expression changed. Was that disappointment? "Yeah. Actually, I have something for you. I need you to go to the animal preserve and check in on them. Make sure the project that I set up, is going according to plan."

"That's it? Well, I'm going to do some scavenging after I'm done then. I need some books and it seems like you have none." She turned and walked away, not giving him a chance to speak. She couldn't understand why he only had her doing these petty jobs. Check in on this one and pick up papers here. She felt more like a lackey than a fighter. She wanted to fight.

Running through Opportunity, she finally reached the gate and picked up a runner from Scooter's 'Catch-A-Ride' and headed toward the animal preserve. As soon as she was far enough away, she ECHOed Angel.

"Angel. It's Maya."

"Finally. Maya, you have to go back to Sanctuary and find Roland."

"Excuse me? No. Absolutely not."

"Maya, something happened to Mordecai. Well, Bloodwing, rather."

"I need to go to the animal preserve first to check on a project. And to be honest, how they burned me, I don't really think it's a good idea, Angel."

"You're going to the preserve?" She was surprised.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Angel was acting so weird lately, and Maya was starting to get pissed. Angel had lied to them before about working for Jack. She had almost got them all killed and she was not about to let her do it again. "Angel, why are you acting so weird? Tell me what's going on. Now."

Angel was quiet for a moment, "Maya, I need you to come to me. I need to explain this to you in person."

Maya was confused, "Angel, why do I have to talk to an AI in person?"

"Maya just do it!" Angel screamed at her through the transmitter, almost deafening Maya. "I- I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet.

"All right. On one condition."

Angel sighed, "What?"

"I need your help with something. I had a meditation session last night, as usual. But this time was different." Maya paused, "This time I made time stop, I think. I found the symbol of The Vault on my forehead, that obviously isn't there now. Then, I was sent to a place that was just white. I could see my body levitating but I was still connected by a cord coming from my head and stomach. Blue zeros and ones started flowing in, completely surrounding me. These purple numbers floated from the swarm and in front of me. It was so weird." Maya was rambling, hoping that Angel caught all of it. There was no response. "You there?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, so there was ones and zeros? No other numbers?"

"Yeah. A small group of them floated towards me."

"Hm… Binary code," she said quietly.

"Binary code is what makes up the universe, right?"

"Yes. Well, kind of. It's a system of ones and zeros to represent a digit or a letter. There are some concepts that it would point to binary making up the universe. How many groups of the numbers were there?"

"Six."

"Ok. Do you happen to remember any group of numbers exactly how they were placed in front of you?"

Maya stayed silent. She tried to remember, but everything seemed so clouded. "The first was 01100011, maybe? The numbers were only there for a short time, Angel."

"That's ok. The first group represents the letter 'c'. And you said there was five groups correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok. We have a six letter word that starts with 'c'. There are about 72,000 words that fit that criteria. Do you know any other groupings that could help with it?"

Maya stopped driving. She had to concentrate. She closed her eyes tight and tried to remember another combination. "Uh. 01…101…uh… 000?" She was so unsure about this, but she had to figure this out. Someone, or something, was trying to tell her something.

"H! That's an 'H'!"

"Oh, how comforting." Maya's eyes darted up to Helios.

"We're down to about nine thousand now. This is good! Can you remember anything else? Any other number combination?" Angel sounded excited.

"I can try." Maya was so flustered. Her brain hurt from all the thinking. She tried to search deeper into her memory, trying to remember the num- "I got it. 01101111. That's the third group."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

Angel was silent for a moment, "O."

"Oh, what?" Maya cut her off.

"No, 'o' as in the letter 'o'."

"Oh." She chuckled at herself. "So, we have 'c-h-o'. I can't remember any other numbers." Maya started the runner and began driving again.

"Ok. Well, I'll start looking for words that match the criteria. If, in the meantime, you figure out anything else, ECHO me." Angel's voice was soft and cheerful again.

"Thanks, Angel." Maya was very grateful for her. Even though she almost killed them, she was forced to work for Jack. Instantly and sliver of anger shot through her, remembering Jack once tried to kill her. Her face crumpled, also remembering him saving her, and actually relieved she was ok. Then the second kiss. She wasn't understanding his objective. She wasn't seeing why he was all over her as if she was important to him, and not just a Hyperion asset.

Maya arrived at the animal preserve and was granted clearance to enter. Just over the walls, she could see someone hiding out in a cliff. Instinctively, she whipped her sniper out, telling everyone to get down. Searching through her scope, she could see someone move out of sight, but wasn't able to make them out. Lowering her weapon, she reassured everyone she was just seeing things. But, Maya knew much better than that.

Once Maya was inside the building, she ECHOed Jack to find out where she was supposed to go.

"You need to go to the Observation Wing. There, you'll see why I need you to check in on them. Thanks, Kiddo. Ta-ta." He was short and sweet, just like Maya liked it.

Maya followed some scientists down big hallways with cages in them. Inside the cages were skags, stalkers, and even some rakk. As she moseyed her way towards the Observation Wing, she noticed a scientist injecting a needle of vibrant purple into an all-white skag. It had red eyes and was almost smooth all over. The skag went wild, trying to kill the person, forcing itself against the restraints on its ankles. After a few moments, the skag calmed down and began to vomit, what looked like slag.

"Excuse me," Maya walked over to the scientist, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He turned, removing his goggles.

"What are you doing to that animal?" Maya's voice was stern.

"Well, you see, I am studying the effects of chemicals on this skag. With our planet overflowing with er-."

"You're testing slag on animals?" Maya was shaking. "You're killing innocent creatures! Are you insane!" She tried pulling at the restraints, that were keeping the skag from attacking them both. The scientist grabbed her arm and Maya turned to him. "Let me go, now." Her voice was filled with anger and her eyes were glowing, overflowing with rage.

The scientist released her, and backed away from the siren. When he was far enough, he ran. Maya was almost positive he soiled himself. She looked at the other scientists and workers that had gathered. They were all terrified, not sure whether to run or stay.

"Someone give me some antidote for this animal." Everyone looked at each other, still afraid to breathe, let alone move. "Now!" She screamed and they all scattered. In seconds, six vials of slag antidote were in front of her face. "Someone help me heal this skag, and I better not say it more than once. If I have to, none of you will be as lucky as Dr. PeePants."

A female worker inserted a vial into the skag's neck, injecting the fluid. In seconds, the skag laid down and fell asleep.

"What happened to it?" Maya's eyes flew to the woman.

"I- I just in-injected him with an antidote that c-c-causes them t- to fall asleep, m-ma'am."

"Ok. Now someone get him back to his cage." She looked to the woman who had tried her best to get away as fast as possible. "You. Come here." The woman scurried to Maya, scared to death. Maya grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "I like you, so I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself." She was having so much fun messing with these Hyperion douchebags. She leaned her head in and lowered her voice. "I want you to tell me everything that is going on here. Also, I have a special request. That skag is now mine."

The woman was shocked. "Ma'am, I'm not exactly in the position to-."

"If you don't get me the information I so kindly asked for, I will have Handsome Jack come here personally." The woman's face went white.

"Ok! Ok! Anything you want. I'll have it ready for your departure." If she hadn't been terrified before, she was truly scared for her life. Maya noticed just hearing Jack's name, people went insane. It must've been nice to have that power.

After finishing her nice 'chat' with the woman, she left her there in tears. As much as she hated Hyperion and everyone working for Handsome Jack, she honestly felt terrible. Watching the woman sink to the floor, and cry was painful to watch, but something in Maya had changed. She didn't feel the need to go over and apologize. She felt bad, but not that bad. She supposed it was her 'toughening up'.

Her previous escort had disappeared, so she treaded on alone. Following signs and asking a worker for directions, she finally reached the observation wing. The massive steel door was padlocked. She ran to a scientist and asked for help.

"Ma'am, no one can go in there." He said, oddly not scared of her.

"Please give me a valid reason as to why not?" She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned onto her right hip.

"I can show you. Follow me, please." He led her to an observation room that had the curtains down on the window. "What's inside that cage, could surely kill you. I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Maya." She was really surprised. He seemed not scared at all.

"Miss Maya. Beautiful name. I am Dr. Nathan Detrum, at your service." He put his hand out for her to shake and smiled widely at the siren. He was an old man, that seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing. "You see here, this specimen, Handsome Jack requested, arrived a day or two ago." Nathan raised the curtains and Maya gasped, realizing why Angel asked her to go to Sanctuary.

Bloodwing was inside the room, perched on a branch. She was covered in purple goo, and massive. She had grown at least fifty times her original size.

"This is why I cannot allow you inside the wing, Dear. It's for your own safety." The man looked at her with confusion. "Are you all right, Maya?"

Maya was speechless. Bloodwing was being tested on. Jack had kidnapped her and injected her with all of these toxic chemicals to get back at the Crimson Raiders. She was disgusted.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Dr. Detrum. I appreciate your help."

"Please, call me Nathan." He smiled at her and left her alone in the observation room. She gazed upon the monstrosity that was Bloodwing. Filling up with anger and hatred of Jack for doing this to an innocent animal, she stormed out of the room. He had gone too far this time. So, she resumed her original mission. She was going to sell Jack out to the Crimson Raiders.

Nearing the doors to the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve, she ran into the woman she had almost given a heart attack to.

"Ma'am, I gathered everything that you requested." Impressed, Maya smiled at her. "Also, I got some paperwork for you to fill out on your new adoption." The woman was shaky handing Maya the papers. She led Maya to a table and chairs so she could document her new friend as hers.

Maya sat down and looked up at the woman. She was still scared, although she had calmed down. Maya noticed that her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry." Maya said, embarrassed.

"I- I don't understand." The woman was confused at Maya's sheepish attempt to apologize.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, and threatening you. You didn't deserve that. I know you were just doing your job." Maya was truly sincere.

"It's ok." She said quietly.

"What's your name?"

"Liona Mertens."

"Well, Liona, thank you. I appreciate you greatly and I promise you, you will be given something for your generosity and timely manner." Maya was flabbergasted at herself. Who the hell was she to be promising things like a C.E.O.? Why was she acting this way? She was never this rude or this _businesslike._ She hated it and could only assume it was Jack's influence. But, nonetheless, Liona was scared no more and excited. Her shy and quiet personality disappeared and thanked Maya greatly.

"Don't mention it. Seriously." Maya gave her a wry grin.

"Oh, I won't, Ma'am. I'll be praying for you, tonight. Thank you so much!" Instantly, Maya felt even more disgusted with herself. She smiled at her and began her paperwork. She chose the name 'Alabastor' for her new pet. After she finished, she handed the adoption papers to Liona and stopped by Alabastor's cage. He was sleeping off his antidote. She smiled at him.

"Sleep well," she whispered through the glass.

Maya walked out of the preserve with a smile, then remembering Blood wing and losing it completely. She was excited to have a new pet, but she was furious with Jack. She walked to her runner and jumped in. As she started it up, she received a comm from Angel.

"Hey, Maya. I think I figured out the word."

Maya started driving towards Opportunity, looking back and catching Mordecai's glance. She felt a pang in her heart. "What do you think it is?" She asked, diverting herself from her thoughts.

"Well, I have a small list, but I'm going to pick out what I think it would be."

"So, you don't actually know." Maya said, chuckling at the computer on the other end.

"I have narrowed it down to chough, choose and chosen." Maya felt chills down her spine as the last word slipped from Angel's artificial lips.

"I think it's chosen."

"Really? Why?"

"I just have a feeling. Thank you, Angel."

"Well, now we have to figure out why you're 'chosen', right?"

"I think I can figure that out. No worries." And Maya shut off her transmitter. Her mind was racing. _Chosen._ But for what? And by whom? Maya was lost in her thoughts, when she hit a spiderant and it splattered all over the front of the runner.

"Ew. Sorry, little dude."

Maya made it back to Opportunity just before the sun left, causing night to reign. She was still pissed at Jack and made sure he heard her two cents. Reaching is condo, she found no sign of Jack inside. She checked everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. Thinking of the places he could be, she walked into a guard, on his evening patrol.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Maya said to him, slightly startled.

"No probs." He smiled at her. He seemed much more relaxed than usual.

"Um, do you happen to know where Handsome Jack is? I need to bring him some papers."

"Handsome Jack is actually gone for the evening. He went to some fancy party."

"Oh." Maya was slightly disappointed. She was expecting him here, to at least yell at. "Well, thank you anyway." Maya said, and walked back to her room.

She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised. The wall to her left was now a bookcase, filled to the brim with books. She smiled and thanked Jack in her head. Like a child on Christmas, she rummaged through the books, finding all of her favorites and some she hadn't read. Most were first edition copies and she almost started crying. This gesture was so beautiful and so wholesome, she just couldn't be mad at him for the moment. Holding a few to her chest, the smell of old books invaded her nose and she was in heaven.

On the nightstand next to her, she eyed an expensive bottle of wine and a glass, with a little note. Maya unfolded the paper and it read:

 _I hope you like the books._

 _& enjoy the wine. _

_It cost me a small fortune._

 _-HJ_

She rolled her eyes at the note and put it back down. Maya noticed a connecting bathroom for the first time, today and decided to try it out. It wasn't as vast and majestic as Jack's, but she was extremely comfortable with the tub, some wine and a book. After about an hour of soaking, a whole bottle of wine, and a few chapters, her stomach piped up, begging for food. She rose from the tub a little dizzy, and got out. Obviously, not without knocking the glass onto the floor. Luckily it didn't break. Maya picked it up and saw it wasn't even glass. It was plastic.

"Fucking tool," she mumbled to herself, throwing it back onto the floor drunkenly. (It still didn't break.) Maya grabbed a robe off the back of the door and wrapped herself up. She grabbed her slippers and started her tipsy journey throughout Jack's condo.

Laughing at herself as she bumped into walls and basically slid down the hallways, she finally made it to the kitchen. Singling in on the refrigerator, she stumbled her way there, holding herself up by the island. She stood up straight and opened both doors and gazed upon all of the best food she could imagine. Grabbing almost anything and everything she could, she went into the living space that was connected to the dining room and plopped down on the couch. She let all the food down on her lap and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. She found some cartoon, geared towards adults and stuffed her face with fruits, chips, cheeses, breads, and tiny sausages. She also grabbed another bottle of wine.

After gorging herself with food and wine, Maya returned to the kitchen to put the rest away. She poured herself another glass and went back to the massive living area. Halfway there, she heard soft music echoing. Knowing, even in her drunken state, she did not leave music on.

"Oh! Um, I- I'm so sorry." She had neared the couch and found a petite blonde in Jack's embrace.


	6. Unmasked

Hey everyone!  
Sorry for the longish wait.  
I got a job recently and have been working 10+ hour days. ** _I'm tired as hell._**  
Big thanks to those who followed and left reviews!  
Constructive criticism is more than welcome!

So, I've been doing research on Handsome Jack to see if he really is 'The Hero'.  
You'd have to make that decision yourself, but really looking into BL2, he just seems like  
a villian who is incredibly blinded by his hero complex.  
BUT really diving deep into TPS, you start to realize that without the help of Lilith, Moxxi, and Roland  
Jack's journey of becoming the villian would have been prolonged.

So, Maya being the person that I percieve her to be, (understanding, heartfelt, etc.)  
I believe she would really understand Jack's pretences.

ANYWAY sorry.  
 _Disclaimer: HJ is BD  
I own nothing of Borderlands, sadly :c_

 **Warning: Smut & Some Domestic Violence **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

6

"Maya!" Jack looked to her. She couldn't read his expression.

"Who the hell is she, Jack?" The blonde piped up and Maya recognized her voice. _The anchor with the annoying voice._

"Oh my god. You're from the news!" Maya ignored Jack, instantly generating a plan.

The woman perked up. "Why yes! You've seen my broadcasts?" _Hook, line and sinker._

"Oh yeah! I specifically remember the one where I lost brain cells watching you pronounce 'ah-mee-lee-or-ay-shon." Maya smiled at the woman manically, awaiting retaliation. She saw Jack in the corner put his face in his hands.

"Are you trying to insult me?" The woman started to stand up and walk to Maya. Jack jumped up and stood in between them.

"Ooookay, ladies! Put the claws away!" Jack tried to stop the escalating cat fight, but failed.

Still ignoring Jack, "Well, I wasn't complimenting you, sweetheart. Wow, you are incredibly futile. You know that, don't you?" She hissed. Maya was drunk and confident.

"Futile? Psh. Me? How could _I_ be futile!"

"You have absolutely no idea what futile means, do you?" She looked to Jack, "This is kind of woman you go for? I mean, honestly." She laughed and started to walk away.

"Well, you're just a flat chested bitch! Why would anyone want someone like you, anyway? No wonder you're pissed. Jacky wants me and not you!" The woman yelled to Maya.

"Oh no. Why the hell would you say that?" Jack hissed to her.

Maya stopped and turned halfway. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The calm before the storm.

"What the hell is she to you?" She whispered to Jack, then to Maya, "I said, you're a flat chested-."

"Listen here you ignorant, ridiculous and poor excuse for a woman, let alone a human being." Maya started walking towards her. "I will not partake in your ridiculous games over ' _Handsome Jack'._ I have much better things to worry about." Maya was in her face at this point, fuming. "The only reason I'm the least bit ticked is that he chose you, out of every other woman on Pandora. You're unintelligent, made of plastic, and flat out disgusting to look at. And if you think I give one lone fuck about your opinions of me, you're wrong. I can kill you with a flick of the wrist, sweetheart. So before you start running your dick sucker, I suggest you realize who the fuck you're speaking to." She looked at the woman and flickered her eyes cyan. The woman gasped, understanding what Maya meant. Leaving both Jack and the woman speechless, Maya walked back to her room.

She plopped down on the bed and put her hands behind her head. She took a deep breath and felt proud of herself for putting that woman in her place. After a few minutes, there was banging on her door. Maya knew exactly who it was.

"Come in." She said with a smile.

Jack swung the door open, almost breaking it. He was obviously furious. "What. The. Fuck. Maya," he growled through his teeth.

Maya sat up. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about, _Jacky._ "

"Maya, I swear to god-."

"What, Jack? What the hell would you swear to god for? For having the fucking audacity to bring another woman here?" Shocked at herself, Maya covered her mouth. She did not mean to say that. Trying to divert him, she continued. "I, um, went to the Exploitation Preserve today, Jack, like you told me to. You went too far. You're testing slag on animals and Bloodwing! What the hell is your problem? I'm honestly surprised I can look at you without vomiting. You are killing innocent animals, for what? Money? No. You have that. Power? No. You have that too. Why the hell do you need to do that to them!"

Jack stayed silent for a moment, his expression changed. He seemed much calmer than when he first arrived.

"Well, kiddo, I don't know where to start. The woman or the animals?" He sneered. "First, that was pretty hot. Second, yes. I had Bloodwing captured. It was simply a strategic move. Mordecai tried to pull some shit, so he loses his precious bird. Just like I lost millions in military personnel."

"You disgust me." Maya said, the alcohol still flowing through her bloodstream. "All of those animals did nothing to you. Absolutely nothing, Jack. How dare you kill them and inject them with chemicals for your own benefit."

Jack was quiet. He just stared at the siren, with a mixture of pain and anger in his eyes. After a moment, he turned and left the room. Maya became even more angry and followed him.

"So you're just going to walk away? I don't even get a fucking explanation? Huh. Typical actions of a _coward_ ," she hissed.

Jack swung around, and Maya was instantly held up to the wall by her neck. His hands were tight around her throat, cutting off airflow. Maya's feet were dangling, realizing she was no longer on the floor. "Don't you ever call me a fucking coward again. You hear me, siren? I will have you killed in your sleep." He whispered in her ear and dropped her. He turned and walked away as Maya sit there on her knees, gasping for air.

Maya got up and looked at the man walking away from her. She rose from the floor and walked back into her room, slamming the door. She lifted her left hand and swung an end table into the wall. As wood pieces flew everywhere, Maya sunk down and wrapped her arms around her legs. She couldn't hold it back anymore. All of the emotion and stress flowed down her cheeks in the form of hot salty tears.

In that moment, she held her neck, where Jack had squeezed it. She could still feel the tightening in her throat and cried harder. Replaying all of the events in her head, she laid down and cried for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Maya awoke, confused and with a pounding headache. She tried to move, but was constricted by blankets. She rubbed her eyes, still swollen from crying. She found herself lying in her bed. Her throat was throbbing with pain. She noticed the table she smashed the night before was cleaned up as well. Maya removed herself from the blankets and walked to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw light purple marks on her neck, resembling Jack's hand.

She rubbed her neck and shut her eyes, not wanting to look at herself. Walking back into her room, Jack stood in the doorway, leaning up against the door frame.

"Hey." He said quietly. Maya stared at him for a few moments and sat down on her bed.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice was raspy and saddened. Maya was beyond upset with him and she didn't want to talk.

"I, um, wanted to apologize. Ya know, for last night. I was a little trashed and-."

"Jack, seriously. It's fine. I mean I'm fine. Ok? So can you please just go. I need to suit up." She walked to him, and her noticed her neck. His eyes widened.

"D-did I do that?" He pointed to her neck.

"I, um." She covered her neck quickly and turned around. She felt a hand on her shoulder and winced. Maya was never afraid of anyone, but there was a change in the air.

"I'm sorry, Maya." He whispered.

Maya wrapped her arms around herself and looked at him. He eyed the bruises on her neck and suddenly she was filled with anger.

"You're sorry? You hurt me, Jack. Not once, but twice now." She paused, looking away at the pained look on his face. "Let's just forget it. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She was honestly tired of the conversation. Maya knew she could've killed him in seconds, but she didn't. She allowed him to mistreat her. She was more confused with herself for allowing this behavior, when she never did before.

She turned from him, insinuating for him to leave. She heard the door shut behind her and a small yelp escaped her lips. Hot tears poured down her face. She was so unsure about everything. This was the craziest few days, since Athenas.

Moments later, she felt hands snake around her waist and a head lean on her back. Jack had never left. Feeling Jack's warm embrace made her cry harder. She turned to face him and he looked into her red eyes. She was falling apart in the hands of the mass murdering, Hyperion overlord. Something in his eyes, looked as if he understood how she felt and he was truly sorry for what he had done to her. She lowered her head onto his chest and he pulled her closer.

Maya was starting to see that he wasn't just _Handsome Jack_. He was becoming more and more human the longer she was around him. She heard a small sniffle and looked up at the man. He had a small tear coming down his masked cheek, and she pulled back.

"Are you crying?"

"Uh, no! I just had somethi-. Oh, for fuck's sake, Maya. Don't act like men don't cry." He smiled at her and then became serious again. "I'm sorry. And I don't apologize, _ever_."

"Noted." She smiled at him. "You need to stop the animal testing, Jack. It's not cool." Maya was serious and he knew.

"Ok. If you can forgive me, I'll stop."

Maya pulled back to look at him. "What is this? The infamous Handsome Jack, asking for forgiveness? I haven't even slept with you yet." She chuckled.

"I know. I'd probably end up giving you Hyperion." He rolled his eyes and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "So, you are going to sleep with me, though?"

Instantly regretting her previous statement, Maya pulled away from him in protest.

"Fuck off!" She said playfully. He pulled her back and hugged her. "Why did you bring her back with you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Maya, I don't know. She was throwing herself at me. I was expecting you to sleep with me. A man has needs, siren."

"You're disgusting." She laughed.

"That doesn't make you too much better." He joked. Jack let go of her and pulled her by her hand out of the door. He led her down the hall towards his room. She was wondering where his brain was. He brought her over to the couches by the big window. Jack motioned for her to sit and grabbed a small remote off the coffee table and turned on soft music.

She smiled, noticing another one of Jack's seemingly favorite things to do. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maya brought her legs to her chest and leaned up against him. Both of them looked out towards Opportunity, watching the people carry on their days.

After about twenty minutes of people-watching Maya spoke. "Why do you hate them so much?" He looked to her, confused. "The Crimson Raiders. Roland, Lilith, and the rest. Why can't everyone work together to try and make Pandora better?"

Jack looked at her, then to the window. He took a deep breath. "Kiddo, let me tell you a story." Jack indulged Maya with all of the events that happened on Elpis and Helios. He told her the story of Colonel Zarpodon, The Eridian Warrior, The Meriff, and Concordia. He went into depth about the Vault Hunters and even the scientists. Maya cringed at that part, but she could understand why. He explained that he was just trying to save Elpis from The Lost Legion. Jack was supposed to be the Hero.

"I was trying to save the people of Elpis. And Pandora. The Lost Legion was trying to take over Helios and from the depictions about The Vaults, there would've been enough riches to rid both of the scum. But, Moxxi, Lilith and Roland all destroyed that plan. They destroyed the Eye of Helios, almost killing me and the other Vault Hunters I hired in the process. They all betrayed me, when I had done nothing but try and help them and millions of other people." He paused, and closed his eyes. "The other Vault Hunters and I finally reached The Vault. Inside was a Sentinel being protecting it. We destroyed it and as I was beginning to understand-," he stopped and sighed. "I was trying to understand what _they_ wanted me to know, and that bitch, Lilith, ruined everything…" he hissed. "Including me."

Jack lifted his hands to his face and hesitated. He took a deep breath and began unclipping the mask from his face. Maya watched in awe as the mask was lowered from his face. He slowly turned and Maya gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Jack's face was branded with what looked like the symbol of The Vault. The scar was deep and slightly pulsating a deep blue. Maya saw his right eye, missing an iris. _He's blind?_ she thought. But she was unable to remember anything he did to make that assumption.

Reading his expression, she knew she stared for too long. He quickly turned away trying to hurry and fasten his mask back on. Maya grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him back to face her. He slowly turned, his hand holding his mask. Maya grabbed his hand and lightly forced it down. She looked in his eyes and raised her hand to his face. When her fingers touched, he winced. She wondered if it hurt still, but she knew it was too soon to ask. He didn't pull away, resulting in Maya lowering her palm to fit his face.

Looking at him, Maya felt a small pang in her heart. She had never imagined _Handsome Jack_ this way. He was so vulnerable; almost a childlike vulnerability.

"I know. It's rough." He tried to pull away, but Maya wouldn't allow him to leave.

"No. Stay," she whispered and pulled him closer. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and grazed his lips with hers. She felt his hand on her cheek, pulling her back to his lips. He kissed her hard, sending electricity down Maya's spine. She felt every vibration of his being. She felt all of the negative and positive; every single emotion within one kiss.

She pulled back to look at him. His unmasked face was of no surprise, as if she had known forever. She was almost overwhelmed, but he pulled her back for more. Their passion was enough for all of Pandora. Jack pulled her close, grabbing Maya's leg and sliding in between. Never releasing her, he pushed her down on the couch, hiking her leg up onto his back. He grabbed her side and squeezed lightly, then pulled on her shirt.

Maya's hands explored his body, touching all that she could. Her hands snaked down his abdomen, feeling every muscle as she got lower. Maya finally reached another layer of fabric and tugged on his pants. He pulled back from their kiss, and looked down at her hands. His eye darted back to Maya.

"Oh no, kitten. You're mine." He whispered to the siren and smiled, delving deeper into her mouth. His hand slid from under her, to her stomach, slowly feeling every part of her. He moved lower and lower, until he reached her sex. Through her pants, he caressed her softly and she moaned against his lips. She felt a fiery sensation arise from her abdomen.

Jack traced Maya's jawline with his tongue, reaching her neck and lightly biting the sensitive skin. Maya felt his hand slip in between her and her pants, resuming his position.

"You like that, don't you?" He whispered into her ear, before biting her ear. His fingers circled her clit, and down over her entrance. She was ready for him, but he continued to tease her. She could feel his bulge on her leg, and knew he was enjoying himself.

Jack stopped to remove Maya's shirt from her body, raising an eyebrow when he found no bra underneath. He removed his as well, while Maya laid beneath him watching in awe. She saw his sculpted body form as he unbuttoned his shirt, confirming all of her mental images. After gazing at her naked top half, he traced her now pulsating tattoos, all the way back down to her waist.

He pulled on the band of her pants and smiled cockily, "These gotta go, kiddo."

She eyed him, lowering her gaze to his manhood, "So do those." She tried to sit up, but was stopped by his hand, lowering her back down. He lifted himself up off of her, and tugged on her pants. Another article of clothing was added to the growing pile, and he was in between her legs once again. He lowered himself on top of her again, kissing her lips. One hand found its place on her breast, toying at her nipple, the other was back circling her clit. Her body responded accordingly, allowing him an easy entrance, but before he pulled back again, looking for approval. She nodded, and he slid a finger into her sex, still thumbing her. She gasped, as he dove into her wetness. She lifted her hips and pushed against his hand. He was driving her mad with sensation. Jack then slid another finger inside her, spreading her out. She cried out to him, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He kissed her, to try and muffle her screams. She was nearing her climax as he removed his fingers from her. Panting, Maya looked at him. Her body was screaming and begging for more. She pulled him back, and kissed him hard. Jack's hands disappeared, then she felt the warmth of his member on her sex. He looked at her, his expression torn. Then he got up and ran to his side table. She sat up and eyed his firm butt. He turned and walked back. Maya turned pink and quickly laid back down, not expecting him to be so big.

He placed himself in between her again. He ripped the tinfoil with his teeth and rolled the condom on. Looming over her, he looked into her eyes. He was hungry and Maya was ready. She slid down the couch, bringing her hips closer. He grabbed his shaft and slid it up and down her sex. Maya's stomach clenched and he sunk into her. Moans escaped from both of them.

"Fuck. You're so _tight_ , kitten." Slowly he pumped his hips into her, making Maya intoxicated with pleasure. As he steadied his pace, Maya grabbed his arms, pulling him down. Their bodies moved in sync, and Maya sunk her nails into his back.

"Oh, Jack!" She moaned, as she was nearing her climax. Jack gained speed, as she begged him for more.

"Again." He growled.

"Jack, please. Harder!" He dove deep inside of her, making her scream out in pleasure.

"What was that?"

"Jack, more!" Maya breathed, desperately. She held onto him as he pounded her sex into submission. Jack's other hand found a way into Maya's hair and pulled at the back of her head. She arched her back, as her climax was close. Jack pumped into her once more and she fell apart in his hands.

"Fuck! Jack!" she whimpered.

"That's right, kitten. Come for me." Maya's body fell limp, as her sex throbbed around him. A few moments later, he came apart at the seams, calling out her name.

Both of them, exhausted, he pulled himself together and removed himself from her. He left the couch, for a moment then returned. He picked Maya up and brought her over to the bed. He set her down and crawled in next to her. Maya moved, wrapping herself around him. He responded by pulling her closer. He placed a small kiss on her lips, filled with the same passion as before and sighed.

"Well, now I can say I finally fucked a siren. Thanks, kiddo." Maya's eyes almost rolled out of her head.


End file.
